The present invention relates to a piling apparatus and a process for the purpose of improvement of soft-ground earth in which buildings and marine structures are built thereon.
In the prior art, there has been provided injection holes having a desired diameter and depth for constructing a reinforced bar concrete pile in the earth. The purpose of which is to improve the existing soft-ground. In this case, reinforced bars are charged into concrete injection holes, and concrete is injected, filled, and stamped. Finally, through curing, the reinforced bar concrete pile is constructed.
Until now, Pedestal pile, Franki pile, Beneto pile, Calweld, Reverse circulation method, etc., have been used for forming injection holes for concrete.
However, there have been problems such as unevenness of an inner peripheral surface of the concrete injection holes, which causes a position of the reinforced bars that are inserted or arranged therein to become irregular and uneven resulting in very low reliability of strength of the concrete pile deposited therein. For this reason, secure and reliable methods and devices for piling construction have been requested.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method and an apparatus for reinforcing concrete pile structures in which the reinforced bar is evenly sunk in the soft-ground earth.
The pile apparatus of the present invention basically comprises a tube rod having duplicated tubes of concentric circles of large and small diameters, and a conical bit on which diamond shaped projections are formed. The above bit is vertically penetrated in the earth with vibration which is exerted during the concerned piling works. Reinforced concrete bars bundled into a desired shape, is charged into the earth through the space of the smaller diameter inner tube and kneaded concrete is supplied through an injection hose in the desired spot of the earth by vibration. Then, the above pile apparatus is drawn up slowly with vibration, and concrete, injected through the injection hose, fills up spaces and clearances between the projections and inner wall of the pile apparatus.